fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers: Ultraforce
Power Rangers: Ultraforce (PRU) 'is a fantic to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It's the 20th and anniversary season in the Power Rangers franchise. NOTE: Please do not change anything, thank you :) Synopsis Following the events of Time of Destruction, the Mutant Empire's armada led by Prince Malick, Malkor's kid brother, has arrive and begins there full scale attacks on the major cities of the Earth. As a result of the attacks, the Mythic Zords are destroyed and all connections to Mythic Island is severed. The Phantom Ranger comes to the powerless Rangers aid and helps them find there way back to the Command Cave where he presents the teenagers with brand new powers capable of combating and ultimately, when strong enough, destroy the Mutants once and for all. The '''Ultraforce '''enables the Rangers to transform into past Rangers known as "Legends" but to fully harness the forces true abilities the Ultra Rangers must visit all 17 teams and obtain there special powers. This would allow them to access past weapons as well as the powers of past Zords. Along the way the Rangers encounter a new enemy known as Bounty Hunter Basco who is hired by General Drapius to destroy the Rangers. The teens are shocked to discover that Basco owns Ranger Keys himself which he stole from the Phantom Ranger. His plans to destroy the Rangers are ulitmately foiled when an Eltarian warrior known as Zandor shows up and steals back the Keys and morphs into the Silver Ranger becoming the sixth member of the Ultra Rangers. With the arrival of the true King of the Mutant Empire and the return of Prince Malkor, the Ultra Rangers must power up and use there new weapons, powers and Zords to save the Earth from total annihilation. Character 'Rangers Ultraforce Rangers.png|'Ultraforce Rangers' Allies. *Master Tensou - the Ultra Rangers mentor. *Datax - Master Tensou's robotic assistant. Legendary Allies. *Princess Shayla - mentor of the Wild Force Rangers. *Sato - guardian of the Samurai Strike Rangers. *Captain Mitchell - mentor of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. Legends. Villains. *[[The Mutant Empire.|'The Mutant Empire.']] **Prince Malick **'General Drapius ' **'Lady Juniper' **'General Sentana ' **'Mutant Droids/Super Droids' *'Mutant Monsters/' **'Tentaface ' **'Eruptor ' Legendary Villians. TBA Team ups #Power Rangers: Mythic Force. #Power Rangers: Enetron. Arsenals. Main Articles : Arsenals (Galactic Pirates) *GP Cell Morpher *GP Sabre *GP Shooter *GP Spear *GP Cannon Galactic Zords & Megazords.﻿ Ultra Machines Systems: *Hyper Legend Megazord. **Eagle Racer Zord (RPM Ranger Keys) ***Galactic Legend Megazord. ****Ultra Galleon Zord ****Ultra Jet Zord ****Ultra Trailer Zord ****Ultra Racer Zord ****Ultra Sub Zord ***Prehistoric Max Megazord. ****Ultra Dino Zord. ***Prehistoric Legend Megazord. Alternative Machine Systems: *Mystic Legend Megazord. **Mystic Dragon Zord (Mystic Force Ranger Keys) *Delta Legend Megazord. **Delta Runner Zord (S.P.D Ranger Keys) *Wild Legend Megazord. **Red Lion Wild Zord (Wild Force Ranger Keys) *Samurai Legend Megazord. **Red Lion Wild Zord + (Samurai Strike Ranger Keys) *Ninja Legend Megazord. **Minizord (Ninja Storm Ranger Keys) *Zeo Legend Megazord. **Zeo Racer Zord (Zeo Ranger Keys) Legend Zords *Mystic Dragon Zord *Delta Runner 1 *Red Lion Zord *GP RacerZord *GP Tank Zord *GP Submarine Zord Episodes. #Rangers of Another World. #The Quest Begins. #No Stopping Blue. #Time Warped. #Something Worth Fighting For. #The Mysterious Floating Island. #Pirate Fury. #Undercover Pirates. #A Samurai Showdown. #Show Me The Way. #Shift Into Turbo. #Man With The Sixth Power. #Enter The Silver Power. #Armored Up! #Into The Far Galaxy Pt1. #Into The Far Galaxy Pt2. #I Promise You. #Going Into Overdrive. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Power Rangers (CN Era) Category:Power Rangers